Slow Love
by sakura952
Summary: So this is a slow Faberry! it was originally a play i wrote for English so if youguys read a Lucy that is quinn and Randall that is Russell(quinn's father) and mr. Johnson is Russell
1. Chapter 1

It was the third day in august, the sunny weather of New York City perfect for an outdoor picnic. The small lake in central park was clear and blue as the sky. Near the aforementioned lake sat a girl, roughly the age of nineteen. She had dark brown hair and a fair complexion; her face was pretty, it was stunning. She swung her arms out with a huff of exasperation. The movement of her arms caused her bag to spill its contents. The first visible item was a red work shirt with a name tag attached to it. The name tag, though half covered, read the name Rachel.

"Quinn you are so late. New York is known for all the trains and subways we have," said an annoyed Rachel. She glances at the phone in her hand; in the phone the wall paper displays a blonde girl with a regular t-shirt that read "Quinn." The brunette reads the time and she frowns. The brunette jumps slightly as she hears a familiar female voice call her name.

"Rachel! I'm so sorry class got held back an extra half hour; the teacher was teaching new ways to write a poem and how to express dramatic irony without giving it away." Quinn places her bag next to Rachel's. In a sure but slow movement the blonde sits next to the brunette and paces her head on the counterpart's shoulder. She sighs contently and smiles a small smile. "How was your day Rachel?"

"It could have been better, but it'll pass. Besides I got you here, my day has definitely gotten better."

Quinn blushes tomato red as she says,_ "_Thanks." She hides her red face from view as she catches the brunette staring at her."No need to make me all uncomfortable Rachel."

"I like you uncomfortable; you tend to spill more," says a laughing Rachel, "No pun intended sweetheart."

From afar both girls seemed as close friends. Both girls seemed to enjoy each other's company. Both girls seemed to love each other. The girls did love each other but not in the way each expected. They had known each other for years; they met when they were exceptionally young. It was a rocky relationship in the beginning but over time they began to become accustomed to each other and soon they were joined at the hip, not literally of course. Of course everyone believed that they were an item once they were in high school. The kids were not far off the mark. Rachel and Quinn had not come to that conclusion yet. They were at the stage but each was too afraid to take the leap into the unknown. What would that mean for them? Would they still be friends? Would the way they act change? Would it stay the same? Was it even worth it? Even worse what if it didn't work out? Would they ignore all they meant to each other and forget each other ever existed? Or would they continue on as friends? Would it be awkward? These kinds of questions bounced around both heads, each one digging a little deeper causing many said things to continue as unspeakable things.

"I'm glad it's still morning! I mean classes over after 10 am and the rest of the day is up to me! This is the life." Quinn says this as she lies down on the grass with closed eyes, feeling the rays of the sun tickle her face, shoulders, and arms_._ "Don't you agree Rachel?"

Rachelchuckles_. "_It is the life. No one can tell us what to do, stay up all night if we want."

"Oh! I love to read all night. It's the best and my parents can't tell me what to do and when to stop."

"Oh my!" exclaims a worried Rachel, "Aren't your parents supposed to pass by here in an hour?" She then looks at her phone. She bites her lip in worry. "Are they mad at me?"

"Why would they be mad? She asks in a confused voice_. _

"No reason." Rachel blushes guiltily.

Soon, the parents of Quinn appear. The man was tall, taller than his wife. He had a mop of brown hair that was windswept. His wife, Judy, was a shorter and older version of her daughter. They both approached the unsuspecting girls as quietly as possible hoping to surprise both girls_. _

Judy whispers. "Russell try to be quieter, we are trying to surprise them."

Russell nods to demonstrate he understood.

Judysilently walks near the girls and places her bag behind them both_. _"It seems both you girls are having fun." She says with a smile on her face.

Both girls jump at the sound of the older woman's voice. They turn around to see both of Quinn's parents. When Quinn stands to greet her mother Rachel's face turns red as a huge amount of blood rushes to her face. Rachel then stands and greets Quinn's parents and smiles lovingly at them while trying to avoid eye contact.

Rachel greets them and says, "It is so nice to see you both. How long has it been?" Rachel shifts to her left in order to resume her old position on the ground.

Russell mumbles, "Far too long." He takes his own spot to sit.

"Now tell me girls how has school been?" Judy asks as she sits at the same time her daughter sits.

Quinn responds, **"**It's awesome. The school doesn't allow any close minded people on campus so the LGBTQ community is left alone. We also joined the GSA at our school and they are demonstrating how much better life is once you are open to your sexuality. They didn't just say to be open to our peers but to be open and accept who we are because we are the only ones who can judge ourselves." Quinn smiles a bitter sweet smile as memories of how afraid she was of coming out during high school and how she took that fear out on Kurt and Rachel for being so brave about who they are. "We also got to meet some people who told us what life was like back when people weren't so accepting of the LGBTQ community."

"Yeah, they told us to take life by the throat and to always do what we want to, and to have no regrets because life is too short to have regrets." She directs this at Russell who seems to be ignoring that little speech of hers.

Russell responds, "Well you don't want to do anything that's too rash. I mean what if you end up pregnant or end up doing something you end up regretting because of "grabbing life by the throat" as you say."

"Dad! I doubt either of us would do that or get pregnant! Don't be insensitive." Quinn says as she slyly looks in Rachel's direction hoping to see her reaction to what she just said_._

Rachel looks away as a flash of pain crosses her face as she quietly says,"Yeah, getting pregnant is the last thing on our minds."

"Well what else is going on for you girls?" Judy asks this in order to cut through the tense atmosphere her husband's ignorance created."Any new friends?"

Rachel nods as she says, "Yes there are a couple of new friends. One of them is named Noah. He's Jewish and he loves music like us."

Quinn nods in agreement.

"Well so long as you girls are having fun and are not feeling pressured." Judy says with a smile.

Russell says, "Yes that true." He shifts slightly to face Rachel indiscreetly. "We don't want you to feel pressured into making rash and irresponsible decisions."

Rachel directs her speech to Randall_._"Well you can be assured that we will NOT do anything rash_._ Everything I do, if I may speak for myself, is not rash but well thought out and planned. I don't allow the "moment" to consume me; rather, I base all of my decisions on rational thoughts not irrational thoughts!"

"Now Rachel I am not saying your decisions are rash—" Russell responds as Rachel cuts him off.

"Then what are you trying to say Mr. Johnson?" Rachel says this as her temper begins to get the best of her.

"Dad! What are you trying to do? Just drop it; you should know by now that Rachel doesn't rush into things."

"That's what you think Quinn!"

"And what is that supposed to mean, dearest father?"

"Enough! Both of you, we are here to discuss and catch up, like adults." Judy exclaims in order to stop the scene her daughter and husband were creating. "Now Rachel how has the choir been good?

Rachel, her eyes light up. "It's so fun. I'm far from the best but I love it. I've learned so much and still am. Oh! I'm also learning how to play piano."

Judy responds enthusiastically, "Imagine both of you girls jamming together. That's what the kids these days say correct?"

Quinn rolls her eyes_. _"Yes mom."

"Don't you roll your eyes at your mother. Now Rachel, if you teach my daughter how to play cello you must be dedicated to her. You shouldn't cheat her from anything, only the best for my daughter," says Russell in a serious voice.

Rachel, she gulps and nods knowing full well he wasn't referring to what his wife just said.

"Why are you scaring Rachel dad? Of course she'll try her best."

"Of course I will." Rachel looks directly at Russell, "I plan to never cheat her out of anything; I want to teach her everything I know."

"Is the piano hard to learn Rachel?" Judy began to steer the conversation away from here her stubborn husband as taking it.

"It's not too difficult. First you have to learn to read music, once you got that down you got to remember where the fingers go."

Russell clears his throats and says, "Now, girls enough of this music talk. I want to get something straight here, I know that both of you are reliable. Both of you know what is right and what is wrong. I really don't want you two to rush into anything. Take it slow both of you, I mean it."

"Um, okay? But why did you have to tell us that?"

Judy answers Quinn's question, "He's just worried that you girls might be taking it to fast."

"Taking what too fast? If I may be so bold to ask," says Quinn in an angry voice.

"Well Judy lets go, let these girls figure this out for themselves."

Russell stands up and pats the dust off his pants. Judy follows suit and kisses both the girls cheeks. The older couple takes their leave leaving both girls in an awkward silence. The silence remained until Rachel could not stand it.

"umm…"

Quinn contemplating says,_ "_What was that? I wonder what dad meant with "don't rush into anything." '

"I haven't the slightest clue," Rachel says a nervously.

"I think you know exactly what he meant but you don't want to tell me. What are you hiding Rachel?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Rachel pauses slightly and leans her chin on her knees.Why would I hide anything from you? You even know that I cant—she stops speaking as her voice becomes too pained to continue.

"I didn't mean—"

"Well it's said, you can't take it back. No one can reverse the past."

"I just want to know what my dad meant, that's all."

Rachel says while biting her bottom lip, "I may have mentioned the party from 2 weeks ago."

Quinn smacks her hand against her forehead."Rachel! You weren't supposed to them about Jody's party!" Her face flushes as if a memory crosses her mind."You didn't tell tem about?"

Rachel shakes her head with a fierce blush._ "_No of course I didn't I'm no idiot."

Quinn says nothing as her slight anger and embarrassment choke her. She huffed as she rubbed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to cool off. She dug in her bag and found what she was looking for, a beautiful necklace. She got up and walked around to Rachel's back. She lifted the mane of brown her and pushed it so it would not get in the way. She encircled the necklace around her neck and clicked it in place in one swift move. She moves back to her old spot biting her bottom lip hoping the girl across from her likes the present she just gave her.

"Wow, this is so pretty," Rachel says this softly.

"It used to belong to my grandmother. My granddad gave it to my grandma in order for her to have something tangible that would remind her how much he loved her."

"Oh, really? That sounds lovely," the brunette says this with a sigh

Quinn smiles fondly at Rachel."When she gave me that necklace she told me to save it for that one special person who meant the world to me and that this would help ensure a happy future with that person."

"I can't accept this." Rachel stammers this trough a heavy blush.

"No, take it. I want you to have it you mean the world to me Rachel." She pauses as if having second thoughts. Then she breathed deeply and says what she has wanted to say before she chickens out:"Rachel, will you go out with me? You mean so much to me and I think I love you. Yes I loved you since forever."

"I, I can't. Not with a clear conscience, I'm not ready for this, for what we will become. I'm still trying to put everything together since the accident, just give me time okay?

Lucy feels the disappointment flood her_. _"Its okay I understand I'll give you time."


	2. Authors Note

A/N: This was originally a play but no one in my English class liked it so tear. And I'm still working on my other fics and still accept requests, just be reasonable. Once the summer starts and get Wi-Fi in my house I'll start working on my stories! Have patience I'm not the best writer but I am trying my best! Tell me if you guys want this to be a multi chapter fic. (BTW this is the longest fic I have ever written yay!)

Signed,

Sakura952 ;}


End file.
